The Princess's Love
by flaming witch of fire
Summary: Princess Sakura has one wish to fall in love with ….well not any royalty figure that has come to claim her heart, but one day she sneaks out of the castle to the small town called Konoha there she finds her true love. Will her father accept this or not?
1. Chapter 1

The Princess's Love

A/N- Here is chapter first. Enjoy it and thank you for my beta reader Fallen-Phoenix-Feather for fixing up my chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only this plotline. New characters are mine too.

Summary: Princess Sakura has one wish to fall in love with ….well not any royalty figure that has come to claim her heart, but one day she sneaks out of the castle to the small town called Konoha there she finds her true love. Will her father accept this or not?

**Chapter One: ****Freedom**

Sakura Haruno is the heir to the royal throne, a Princess of course but instead of paying attention or smiling coyly like a stereotypical Princess would, she was staring longingly out of the window. She wanted to feel the crisp morning air wash over her, run through her hair. Though she could wish to be out there all she liked, her Father wouldn't permit it. Her home was her prison.

When asked about it he told her about cruel men which wished to taint her, to hurt her but would never carry on, he viewed her as a sweet innocent child. A doll if you must.

Though one day when the fourteenth birthday of the Princess was upon them, she discovered a hidden room that led to the outside world. She began to go out every day, basking in its glory and the uniqueness of the world beyond the castle walls. That was until one day she was almost caught by the captain of her father's royal guards, Sai. Even though they were friends, Sai kept an eye out for her all the time but still the thirst for knowledge on the outside world was still there.

As Sakura grew older she became more independent, a free spirit if you will. The world outside the castle walls was her new home and she loved every minute of it. By going out she found more interesting information about life and a how to actually live to the fullest. She never expected though, to meet her true love at the market.

There is where our story truly begins.

A girl with long silky pink hair looks at the assortments of food carts in the village. Konoha was the life and soul of the fire country, being so she made it her duty to peer at all of the items the vendors traded in the market. One catching her eyes, she glances at all of the ripe fruit displayed attractively upon the desk.

A very young girl with stringy black hair and a dirt covered face also comes up and looks hungrily at the fruit on the table.

"I'll take two apples, please." Sakura asked the vendor politely, smiling as the man jumped enthusiastically about a sale. The young girl just continues to observe the fruit from beside her and upon receiving the two apples Sakura crouches down and hands her one of the juicy red apples.

"Here." Sakura says kindly, the young girl looks shocked to say the least but takes the apple and thanks Sakura profusely before running off to join a larger group of children.

The young Princess's heart hammers in her chest upon hearing the trumpets coming from down the road. Walking over to a pair of gossiping old ladies she smiles at them and they smile back.

"What's going on down there?" Sakura asked curiously, the old women's eyes lit up with the thought of feeding some new gossip to a new person.

"A husband for the Princess, apparently he's quite the looker." The old woman on her right commented before sighing dreamily.

"Oh hush now, Princess Sakura would not choose a man for his looks you know that." The other old lady on her left admonishes her friend quietly; the other merely shrugs and sent a wink over to Sakura who laughed under the hood she wore. Though on the inside she was furious though.

It had been a Haruno tradition for an arranged marriage to be set by the age of seventeen but seeing how her mother had passed away earlier than expected, her Father lowered the age. Many princes had come from near and far, seeking her hand in marriage. All of them wishing it for their own greed, none having actual interest in herself or true love. For that she turned them away

Growling in frustration, Sakura couldn't believe her Father, was forcing an arranged marriage on her. Turning around she walks back to the palace that was in the distance. As she does so she notices a middle aged man following her every step, her casual walk turns into speed before a slight jog.

His hand latches onto her wrist, wheeling around Sakura finds herself face to face with a brown haired man, with catlike yellow eyes. Fear filled her from head to toe as she tried to wrench her wrist out of his vice-like grip. The man smirks cruelly at her

"My, my, what a pretty young girl" He crooned with a sickly sweet tone.

"Get the fuck off me!" Sakura yells at him, trying to free her wrist and make her escape. Of course luck was against her today so his grip only tightened so she was on the verge of tears from the pain.

"Now why would I do that? I have always wanted my own bitch." The man replies shamelessly, licking his lips as he traces his eyes up and down her body. A sick perverted smile plastered onto his sallow face.

At the entrance of the alleyway they were in, a man with long chestnut brown locks puses in front of it. Everyone knew that this was the roughest and the most dangerous place to go but still he hear the screaming and yelling of a woman.

"I said leave me alone!"

"Not a chance."

Jogging slightly into the alleyway, he finds a man licking the neck of a girl almost half of his age, as he dips lower, she whimpers and struggles. His hand under the girl's shirt. Thinking fast, he quietly walks over to the man, and kicks him below the belt. The man doubles over in pain before crawling away in fear.

"Thank you." Turning around, the man bows deeply to her before looking up into those dark emerald eyes which shined with gratitude.

"It was nothing but are you alright miss?"

"Yes, thanks to you." She said back to him she about to thank him even further with the offer to buy him dinner but that's when she heard the palace guards calling her name. That's when fear over took her as she heard that dreaded title which she was forced to call her own. Oh how she detested it.

"Princess Sakura!"

"Shit." she muttered turning round and running down the alleyway before calling over her shoulder to the shocked man. "Thanks again, I really appreciate it!"

"Wait." He says, running after her but she was already gone, looking down he saw the glistening silver of a bracelet. One which had fallen from the mystery woman which he had saved. Tucking it in his pocket he smirked under the shade of his brown hair and his pearl coloured eyes filled with amusement. Though the amusement is washed away as he quickly realizes how late it was, and that he was going to be late, yet again, for his family meeting.

Sakura sighed, shedding the large billowing cloak as she walked into her own room. She quickly realized that she was not alone and when looking up she saw her most faithful ladies in waiting, Ino of whom she had known since she was five and Tenten, her best friend.

"Okay Kura-chan! Spill, where ya been?" Ino asked excitedly, hoping to hear anything new gossip, a story anything which was different to the usual drivel on politics which she heard around the castle these days.

"Ino-pig, I was just outside walking around." Sakura told her with a laugh; long ago Sakura had forbid them to call her that dreaded title. Tenten and Ino quickly adapted and now refused to call her anything else unless they were in front of important diplomats.

"Whatever you say Kura-chan but your Father's waiting for you." Tenten interjected, walking toward her with the dark green kimono she adored, the one with the golden coloured roses near the hem and on the white obi.

"What, now?" asked Sakura.

"Right now."

"Thanks, Ino-Pig." Grumbles Sakura as she changed quickly before heading out of her room and sprinting down the halls only to skid in front of the doors to the palace throne room.

Letting the doorman open the large ornate entrance for her. She slowly strolls in only to see her Father chatting away with an older person with a relative of said person on his right side.

"Father." She muttered when coming within feet of them, Kenji Haruno turned towards her with ice blue eyes. Kenji Haruno had once been an attractive man, one which had had difficulty keeping the fan girls at bay when he ventured on trips to other lands. Having messy pale blonde hair with gentle blue eyes but now with his wife gone, his blonde hair faded to white and his gentle blue eyes had become hard like ice.

"Finally, you may be my daughter but I will not accept tardiness. Come up here and meet the King and Prince of sound." Kenji told her, his once loving blue eyes turning to ice when laying upon the daughter which looked too much like his deceased spouse.

Walking up to them, Sakura bowed to them gracefully as they bow back. Perching in her own smaller throne which was just to the right of her Father, Sakura turned her head to try and gaze out of the window on the far wall.

The men interested her very little seeing as the first which had been talking to her Father was the same age as him, whilst his son looked around her age he had a smug smirk on his lips and his eyes which followed her every moment. She knew where this was going but chose not to say anything to her Father yet. She would wait till they were gone so then it would not endanger her kingdom.

"Is there something you needed me for, Father?"

"Yes, in two nights all the princes and lords are coming here for you to choose a husband. You need a man to rule beside you. It's in the rule book." His tone was crisp and firm but still it made her blood boil.

"Yes Father." Sakura replied back with gritted teeth. "May I go now?"

"Yes."

Getting up from her throne, Sakura sauntered to the doors but just as she opening the doors and ready to make her escape from the wretched prince and his Father, her own Father called out to her.

"Sakura bring Prince Sasuke with you." Biting her lip to stop herself from yelling at her Father, which apparently was an unladylike thing to do. She rolled her eyes before turning towards her Father and gave him a curt nod.

"….Fine."Though her words were full of bitterness, her Father thanked her with a small barely noticeable smile before she turned on her heels and began to walk out of the room. The silent Prince following behind her.

As they walk to the training grounds, Sakura sees her guard training with some of his comrades. They all stop when seeing their favourite princess and smile but their smiles turn to frowns when seeing yet another prince following her around and no doubt bothering her.

"Princess Sakura ready for your lesson?" One guard asked her.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" She says casually untying her obi and dropping it to reveal a pair of shorts and a long sleeved black t-shirt. She jabbed her thumb in the direction of the brooding prince. "Prince Sasuke is here to train too if that's okay."

"Hn." He grunts before walking over to one of the guards and withdraws his sword, whilst nodding to the guard readying himself to attack.

"Okay Princess, now sword with two hands" The same guards instructed Sakura, handing her one of the spare swords.

Sakura did as she was told and within minutes she found it was easy enough to hold and swing the deadly blade.

As the young Prince trained with one guard he looks at the Princess, only to see that she was holding a sword and was swinging it right, left, and up and down. Sighing, he walks over to her and grabs the sword out of her hands.

"Do you mind?" Sakura asks him angrily tapping her foot impatiently on the ground. Sasuke merely frowned upon her, giving her a mocking smile whilst holding the sword which was once hers away from her.

"Princess's aren't supposed to train, that's for the men. Go pamper yourself or do whatever unneeded things women do." Says Sasuke, ignoring her angry glares.

"For your information, I can train all I want Father doesn't have a problem with it and it is only for self-defensive. My guards won't always be there to protect me you know? Now give me my sword and go away!" Snarls Sakura.

"Fine." Sasuke replies smirking, handing the sword back to her. "But I'll train with you." He adds in.

"Well you'll be sorry." Mutters Sakura.

A/N- Next chapter should be up too.


	2. Chapter 2

The Princess's Love

A/N-Here is chapter 2, please enjoy it and thank you to my beta reader named Fallen-Phoenix-Feather. .- This is a treat for you fans. But no more until the four from the first author's note is done.

Back to the Past - 5 left

Vampire Slayer-6 left

From weak to strong- 12 left

Guardian Mates 20 left

Chapter Two: Training

"This is a bad idea milady."

"Hush." Sakura hissed towards the guard that dared try to change her mind. Honestly they should know better by know.

"I insist milady, you really-"

"You heard the woman, shut it. It's between me and her!" Sasuke snarled at him, already infuriated by the wicked grin the princess wore. It was as if she had won already.

At first it was slow, their blades meeting and sparks flew, sure. That was it, they danced around each other and Sakura easily grew tired of his games. After pausing she yawned mockingly into her palm.

"If this is how you fight normally, I can see why your fathers trying to marry you off." Her eyes twinkled with mischief as he glared at her. He sneered right before her, his blade glistening dangerously in the light. His eyes flickering slightly to a crimson colour with what seemed to be tomoes in the iris. He glared up and down her being before meeting her eyes with boiling fury.

"Don't speak of things you know nothing about girlie."

"Then take me seriously."

Circling one another, their eyes were as hard as stone. Sasuke sizing her up and Sakura looking down upon him, a smirk playing with her lips. Her sword held firm in the palm of her hand, she threw it to her left hand. Catching it she lunged forward, slashing across, aiming for his neck.

Sasuke, thrown off guard, bent backwards to avoid the blade before returning to a normal stance and knocking her sword away. The pinkettes smirk grew into a wild looking grin as she saw the widened eyes of the Sound Prince. She slashed diagonally, taking a step forward with every attack and he took a step back.

It looked so well rehearsed, her blade clashed with his. The sparks going off both directions as the opponents leaned into each other with a dangerous glint in each others eyes. Sakura dropped her grip and let Sasuke hurdle past, sidestepping at the last moment of course. His eyes turned a blood red with the anger that coursed through his veins like fire. He refused to be beaten by a girl, one with pink hair no less.

With murderous intent he lunged forward with a stabbing motion. She laughed and batted the sword down with her own only for her elbow to meet his face. He stumbled back with blood pouring from his nose and a scowl set on his brow.

"Are you ready?" Her whisper was smug and dripping with arrogance, she dropped to the floor, one leg bent the other outstretched. Sweeping his feet from underneath him, she stood with her sword placed against his neck. Her grin showed her glistening white canines under the sunlight in the courtyard where many had come to watch them dual. The blood had dried from the Princes nose and his eyes were a similar colour. Though the only one Sakura could see was blue. Staring up at the sky yet again. She felt elated. She felt satisfaction.

_Are you watching father?_

The satisfaction ended quickly when her sword tip was once again knock away and Sasuke leaped upon his feet, ready and waiting with a frown. Thinking and calculating her next moves, she played it out in her head. Every single possibility. He lunged towards her and she quickly flew backwards, in the end landing with one hand fingering the dust covered ground.

Quickly knocked to the ground with a shove of his shoulder, Sakura stared at the sky baffled. Hadn't she been winning just a minute ago?

"I win." His smug smirk was aggravating Sakura though hypocritically, a pout forming on her lips.

"Screw you."

"Wait until the wedding night" He held his hand out to help her up and a small grin playing with his lips. Sakura merely smiled and let herself be tugged up onto her feet, twirling the sword between her fingers.

"Sakura, put the sword down." Sakura glanced over her shoulder and stared at her father. His brow knitted and his blue eyes ice cold once more. Sighing, she threw the sword into the ground, the tip piercing the soil. Turning she faced her father fully, hands on her slim hips and her side-swept bangs covering one of her eyes. Sasuke watched both father and daughter with calculating eyes.

"Into the throne room, now." It was a command, no request whatsoever. Sakura narrowed her eyes but gave a curt nod, walking past her father Sakura looked over her shoulder and grinned at Sasuke.

"Your room is ready, Prince Sasuke." The father said gruffly as he began to walk away from his, heading towards his palace and his daughter. "The doctor will be with you shortly."

Sakura perched herself on the end of her mothers emerald encrusted throne, fingering the grooves where her mother had once clenched. She brushed her bangs out of her face with newly renewed anger. She could do this without one blasted male she had probably never met. She knew what her people wanted, she knew most of them by heart. She could interact with the nobles. She could fight if it came to it, strategies, knowledge, connections. She could do it. With or without a male she would do it her own way.

"You know what you did Sakura." Her father growled as he came in, the doors slamming open. Sakura sneered at him from the shade of the throne.

"I don't need a man to rule. There is no law against a woman being independent." Sakura told him, mocking him with his own rules. Kenji took a couple of steps so he stood a foot away from the throne, his own sapphire blue eyes glaring at his daughter. Sakura flipped her hair rebelliously.

"It is a tradition." Kenji seethed through gritted teeth, his excuse pitiful. Sakura snorted scornfully and stood form the throne herself, being shorter than her father by a good head. She looked up at him with distrusting emerald green eyes that reflected his own. He hated how she looked so much like her, like his beautiful Namida

"And traditions need to be broken some time or later."

"Your mother brought you up better."

"But she's not here! She'll never be here again! Get it in your head father, I am not her! I will never be the meek woman you wish for a daughter! I hate her and you at times!"

Sakuras head snapped suddenly to one side, a single cheek flaming red in the imprint of a hand. Kenji himself couldn't believe what he himself had done. Crystal likes tears rolled down her cheeks, her father had never hit her. Never. Looking up at him, she glared at him a final time before running out. Kenji sighed, flopping onto his own throne whilst glaring at his own hand.

He had hit her. His own blood. Her blood.

He might as well have hit his Namida.

_|~X~|_

Her sobs echoed off of the maroon coloured walls, bringing her more despair. She sat curled up on her ebony coloured four post bed with tears rolling down her cheeks. She hated feeling so weak. She hated crying. Anger boiled over her when replaying the events which had just happened. Flipping her legs off of her four post bed, she lunged to grab the expensive looking vase, chucking it at the opposing wall. She felt little satisfaction when watching it shatter.

"Why am I never good enough for him!" Sakura shreiked in anger and reached for her little chine doll throwing it at that very same wall. Her rage was not quenched though when seeing the little figure become nothing but shards.

So she grabbed her lamp and threw it again though with the same results when it dropped onto the floor; of course aafter leaving a dent in the maroon coloured walls of her bedroom.

"I hate him at times!"

Then she began to tear some of the paintings. Her anger faded eventually and sobs came back to her. Her figure crumbling on her matress once again and burying her face in the comfort of her pillows.

She didn't realize that the Prince of Sound had just walked by and he had heard everything.


End file.
